


Starts Small

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Starts Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



“Granger.”

With a soft sigh, Hermione looks up from her notes and the first year Transfiguration textbook and up at Draco. What was it with the boys attempting to distract her from studying. First, it was Ron and Harry egging on Neville until she and Lavender snapped at them to stop.

Which was surprising because Lavender and she rarely agreed on something, she would have to remember Lavender as a potential ally to team up with. She hasn’t seen Harry and Ron since then.

And now it was Draco. Without his posse which was odd.

“What do you want, Malfoy? I’m busy.”

She watches as a number of expressions crossover his handsome face - disgust, concern, irritation - before he casts a quick look at everything in the Great Hall around them. She notes that none of his posse or any of the other Slytherins who dislike her are surprisingly not present. Which is somewhat interesting because he’s never without any of his posse at his back. He looks back at her in silence before leaning towards her.

“I was wondering if we could study together? I had some questions regarding the text and homework, but don’t want to bother the Professor.”

Hermione nods after thinking it over and tries not to smile at his ill hidden grimace.

“Sure. Sit and we’ll get started.”

0

“There you are, Granger.”

With a soft sigh, Hermione looks up from the book she’s reading - a trashy romance by even her standards - and smiles softly. Warmth blooms in her chest as Draco slowly slides down the wall and sits down next to her.

“Hello, Draco. Need something?”

He shakes his head slightly.

“No, not really. But if you could tell Weasley and Potter to stop egging my friends on that would be nice. Forever grateful and all that.”

She chuckles softly and shakes her head.

“Sorry, I can’t control them and I doubt that they would listen to me even if I asked them to stop.”

Draco sighs and moves to lay his head down on her lap, closing his eyes.

“Well it was a thought. Now read to me please?”

Hermione laughs softly and runs her fingers through his hair.

“Sure.”


End file.
